Emilio Aguinaldo
*Ka Miong |title/s=*President of the Philippine Republic *General-in-Chief of the Philippine Revolutionary Army |occupation=*Soldier *General |residence= |allegiance= |affiliation=*First Philippine Republic *Republic of Biak-na-Bato *Katipunan *Philippine Revolutionary Army |known_relative/s=*Eugenio K. Aguinaldo *Maria Jamir-Aguinaldo *Carlos Jamir Aguinaldo *Trinidad Famy-Aguinaldo *Felicidad Aguinaldo *Hilaria Aguinaldo |significant_other/s= |portrayed_by=Mon Confiado |mention=''Angelito'' |appear=*''Heneral Luna'' *''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' }} General Emilio Aguinaldo is the President of the First Philippine Republic and thereby General-in-Chief of its Revolutionary Army, who led the Filipinos during the Philippine-American War in 1899''Heneral Luna'' until his eventual capture in Palanan, Isabela in 1901.Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral Biography Background Aguinaldo was born in Cavite El Viejo to Doña Trinidad Famy Aguinaldo, and he is the older brother of Felicidad Aguinaldo. He is also the spouse of Hilaria Aguinaldo; during the span of their marriage, Aguinaldo is knowledgeable about the relationship between his favorite, Gregorio del Pilar, and his sister up until their separation, presumably earning the dismay of Hilaria towards Gregorio for separating with Emilio's sister. When he became a soldier in the Philippine Army, Aguinaldo was assigned in his hometown in Kawit, Cavite, presumably knowing Pedro Janolino and other soldiers in the Kawit battalion during this time. Eventually, he was elected as President of the Nation, with Apolinario Mabini later becoming his Prime Minister. Aguinaldo was later exiled to Hong Kong; it was at this point that American forces assured him in providing their aid to the country in overthrowing the Spanish. He returned to the Philippines at the height of the onset of the American forces' arrival in the country, which many of the elite members of his Cabinet debate upon whether to trust them or not.Heneral Luna ''Heneral Luna'' At a Cabinet meeting in Bulacan, during the arrival of American forces in the country, President Aguinaldo informed the group that he had sent two statesmen as peace commissioners to have a dialogue with General Elwell Otis. General Antonio Luna, however, disapproved of this, believing this to be a scheme by the Americans to sway the Filipinos and easily take control of the Islands. As the Cabinet further engaged in debate, one of his aides delivered him a message, revealing that American forces have fired upon Filipino troops in Sta. Mesa, as well as San Juan, Paco, Pandacan, and nearby towns. Arguelles and Buencamino, his peace commissioners, arrived and stated that Manila has fallen in the hands of the Americans. With this, Aguinaldo ordered General Luna to take charge of the battle for independence; Luna, however, chided him with a sarcastic remark and left with his cohorts including General José Alejandrino. Following Luna's humiliation on Captain Pedro Janolino, General Tomás Mascardo visited Aguinaldo and Mabini to defend his captain's loyalty to the President. Mabini told him that they cannot afford to lose any more men, so Aguinaldo decided to reinstate Mascardo's troops in the end. As his visitors left, Aguinaldo voiced out his frustration to Mabini regarding Luna's manner of instilling discipline, having a difficulty figuring him out. Aguinaldo asked Mabini about their course of action on Luna; Mabini urged Aguinaldo to help Luna, despite the latter's fiery and arrogant attitude. At another Cabinet meeting, Buencamino informed the group that the Schurman Commission would like to negotiate with the Filipinos on some terms, further dividing the Cabinet. One of the staunchest opposers was General Luna, who ended up in a physical brawl with Buencamino after having a heated exchange of insults toward one another. Aguinaldo halted the quarrel, but Luna ordered the arrest of Buencamino and Paterno because of treason. Aguinaldo sought the advice of Mabini, to which the latter allowed him to heed Luna's request in arresting the two statesmen. At night, Aguinaldo visited his mother before attending a party consisting of attendees from different affiliations and nations. Later, Aguinaldo and Mabini were visited by General Mascardo to inform them that Lieutenant Manuel Quezon's troops would thereby directly answer to the President following the disappearance of the Bonifacio brothers. As Mascardo took his leave to Arayat, Mabini asked Aguinaldo if he was still thinking of Andrés Bonifacio, but Aguinaldo answered that he was merely bothered that it might happen again. At night, in the middle of General Luna's and General Mascardo's feud, Aguinaldo was informed by Captain Eduardo Rusca upon orders of Luna that the latter shall arrest Mascardo because of his stubbornness due to his disobedience. As the climax ensued, Aguinaldo's aide informed him that the feud had worsened with a possibility of a skirmish in Guagua between the two troops. Having no choice, Aguinaldo was urged by Mabini to send out his orders to prevent trouble from occurring. It was not shown what the President had ordered through his letter as sent by Rusca, but the trouble in Guagua ended with Mascardo's arrest by Luna upon the President's permission. After the insufferable consequences that were caused in Bagbag and Quinga, Aguinaldo and Mabini were visited by the newly-released Buencamino, Paterno, and Mascardo, before being visited by Luna. The latter filed for his resignation as Head of the Armed Forces, but the President refused to accept his resignation. As Luna left, Aguinaldo asked his initial visitors what they know about Luna aside from what they had already known. Buencamino informed Aguinaldo that they found out about Luna's agenda of making himself military dictator of the country and replace the President, even thinking of disposing traitors including Aguinaldo if necessary. Mabini dismissed these rumors, and Aguinaldo pointed out that Luna was his most capable general. They further reminded him of Luna's failures that might deem him unfavorable to further continue as the Head of the Armed Forces, finally urging the President to replace him for good. Aguinaldo thanked them and had them leave him to think about his next course of action regarding Luna. On June 5, 1899, before Aguinaldo departed from his headquarters, he was informed by Captain Janolino that the Kawit brigade remained in the location. As he faced the Brigada del Pilar, he asked for their loyalty, which the brigade fully assured of him. At this time, Luna and his troops prepared to go to Cabanatuan after receiving a telegram from Aguinaldo, inviting Luna to lead the establishment of a new cabinet. Aguinaldo also met Lieutenant Manuel Quezon, who informed the President that he and his troops were en route to San Isidro upon Aguinaldo's orders. Quezon asked if his guards shall be left behind, but Aguinaldo ignored his inquiry and left. Aguinaldo's guards later ambushed Luna and his aides, resulting to the deaths of the General and his aide Colonel Paco Román, as well as the surrender and arrest of Captain Eduardo Rusca. Aguinaldo also tracked Luna's other allies, such as Gen. Alejandrino and Lt. Pantaleon García, even ordering the torture and assassination of Maj. Manuel Bernal and Capt. José Bernal, respectively. Afterwards, Aguinaldo, alongside members of the Cabinet, attended the funeral of Luna and Román with full military honors. Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral Later life In his later years, Aguinaldo was blamed by the local media behind the assassination of General Luna, but he denied this prospect and claimed that he had not sent a telegram for Luna; in fact, he claimed that the latter had sent him a telegram. Aguinaldo remained steadfast in denying his involvement in Luna's assassination, since he found it questionable to have his most brilliant and capable general murdered. Personality and traits Physical description Skills and abilities Possessions Relationships Gallery Trivia See also References Category:Article stubs Category:Male characters Category:Bayani Universe characters Category:Heneral Luna characters Category:Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral characters Category:Katipunan Category:Philippine Republic Category:Generals